S'Wonderful Cotillion
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: a cross over of S'Wonderful S'Marvelous and Lorelai's Cotillion
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorelai walks into the kitchen from her mother's cotillion

''Hey!'' Lorelai says

''Hi, mom.'' Rory says

''Hey, we were just splitting up the food. I'm...on my way out.'' Chris says

'Oh. Take your time.'' Lorelai says

''ok I'm gonna go'' Chris says

''ok'' Lorelai says

''thanks for dinner dad' Rory says

''yea thanks for coming out with me kido'' he says

''so was it was fun'' Lorelai asks her

''yea it was good really good'' Rory tell's her

''oh good that's good'' Lorelai says

''hey Rory...'' Lorelai says

''yea?'' Rory answer's her

''did you see how hot your dad looked tonight?'' Lorelai asks her

''Oh geeze eww mom that's gross and yes I did I also saw the way you were looking at him'' Rory says

''what does that mean?'' Lorelai question's Rory

''you were looking at him like you were going to ask him to stay over and he was looking at you like he wanted you to ask him to spend the night'' Rory says

''oh I must of missed that because I wasen't feeling that and I don't think he was thinking that either'' Lorelai says

''oh well I was definitely feeling something was going on between you two but I was wrong and It was my stupid mistake I never should of said anything he probably wouldn't of stayed over anyway because I'm here he probably wouldn't of felt comfortable I should of jsut had him drop me off and should of never should of invited him in'' she says

''no hunnie was was good to see him it just surprised me that's all I'm fine and I am sorry that you feel this way but I want you to know that your dad loves you very much kido and it was good that you went out with him to have some daddy/daughter bonding time'' Lorelai says

''yea ok I'm going to bed now'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says

''night mom love you'' she says and kisses Lorelai's cheek

''night hun love you too'' Lorelai says

Rory goes into her room and shuts the door

Lorelai off the lights downstairs then goes upstairs,changes,gets into bed, and calls Chris

''hello..''he says when he answer's it

''hey Chris'' she says

''hey Lore what's up?'' he asks her

''well your daughter is just upset really really upset'' Lorelai tell's him

''what? What did you say to/do her she was fine when I left we had a great time tonight'' Chris tell's her

''Exuse me What did I say to her nothing Chris and I know she told me about it but when you were here she was thinking that you were going to spend the night and I totally missed it I'm sorry she totally went balistic on me and just started saying all these things'' Lorelai tell's him

''oh ell can I make it up to her I'm pretty free tomorrow'' he says

''okay yea sure that will be good she will like that'' she says

''good so does this mean that you will go out with me tomorrow night to a movie?'' he asks her

''are you asking me out on a date?'' she asks him

''only if you want it to be'' he says

'ok yea sure sounds good'' she says

''great pick you up at about 7'' he says

''ok sound's good see ya then night Chris'' she says

''night Lore'' he says

Lorelai smiles then hangs up then goes to bed 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night of S'wonder S'Marvous when Lorelai and Chris are kissing on her porch

''you want to come in?'' she asks him

''yea?'' he says

''yea'' he says

They both smile and link hands and go inside the house and see that Rory is packing in the living room

''HI!'' Lorelai says

''Hey mom Hi dad did you have a good time?'' Rory asks them

''yea really good'' Lorelai says

''hey sweetie'' he says and gives her a kiss on the cheek

''so what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''packing because I'm on my way back to school'' Rory says

''hunnnie you know what just stay here tonight it's already late and I don't want you driving'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok are you sure?'' Rory asks her

''yea your dad and I were just going to watch a movie and hang out your welcome to join us'' she says to Rory

''um no that's ok I was going to go call Logan and then go to bed and leave early tomorrow morning'' she says

''ok well night hun sleep well'' she says and kisses her daughter

''night dad now don't two you kid's go crazy upstairs tonight'' Rory says and smiles

''g-night sweetie'' he says and gives her a kiss

Rory leaves the living room and goes into her room and shuts the door

Chris and Lorelai sit on the couch

''we have a great kid Lore she really is your daughter'' Chris says

''that we do and yes she is'' Lorelai says

''so you still up for watching that movie?'' she asks him

''I have a better idea'' he says and gets up and starts to walk towards the stairs then turns around

''your sure you would get that lucky?'' she asks him

''I never dreamed I'd get this lucky'' she says and gets off the couch

They both smile and link hands then go upstairs

In the middle of the night

''so were having a baby?'' he asks her

''yes we are'' she says and smiles

''I'm so happy and I'm not sorry that this happened'' he says

''I am too and me either we're finally going to be parents again'' Lorelai says

''so I guess this means we have to get married because I want to be in this child's life because I missed it all before with Rory and I don't want to do that again'' Chris says

''yea I know I think we should because this child is going to need both a mom and a dad and this is how it was all suppossed to go 22 years ago now we have to explain it all to Rory, My Parents, and the rest of Stars Hollow'' she says

''ok yea we have to then'' he says

They kiss and fall asleep happily with Lorelai's head on his chest 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Rory is in the kitchen with everything ready to go when Lorelai walks in

''are you going?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I thought I'd get an early jump on things'' Rory tell's her

''you can't stay for a cup of coffee?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea ok I guess I can stay for one cup'' Rory says

''ok...'' Lorelai says

''hey sweetie your dad and I have something to tell you'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says

Chris comes into the room and pours himself a cup of coffee

''hey sweetie'' Lorelai says

''hi dad'' Rory says

''monrning baby morning sweetie'' he says and kisses them both

They all sit at the table

''you ready?'' Lorelai question;s Rory

''yea yea go ahead'' Rory says

''well last night your dad and I...'' Lorelai says

''ahh stop there'' Rorysays and put's her handls over her ear's

''hunnie I might be pregnant'' Lorelai tells her

''WHAT! This wasen't planned was it?'' Rory question's her

''well no but we talked and we both want another kid and this is the perfect time because with you gone I have no one and it's lonely so having another life to take care of will give me something to do until you move back home after graduation'' Lorelai says

''Mom I come home all the time... so are you two getting married?'' Rory asks her

''well yea but we haven't offically decided on anything yet but I'll let you know when we decide on things I promise you will be the first to know'' Lorelai tells her

''ok then congradulations then I'm happy for you guys'' Rory tell's them

Lorelai and Chris''thanks you sweetie,hun that means so much to us'' her parent;s say to her and are holding hands

''ok I should get going'' Rory says

Lorelai- ''you need any help?'' Lorelai says

''no I think I've got everything'' Rory says

''ok drive safe sweetie'' she says and kisses Rory

''I will bye dad'' Rory says

''bye sweetie'' he says and kisses her cheek

Rory leaves the house and leave's Stars Hollow 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After Rory leaves Scene Cut back to kitchen

''ugh she's mad at me'' Lorelai says

''give her some time she'll adjust'' Chris says

''maybe I should just go to Yale to try and talk to her'' Lorelai tells him

''you want me to come with?'' Chris asks her

''no this is something I have to do for myself'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Chris says

''I'll just want to give her some time right now to digest this then I'll try and call her later'' Lorelai says

Back at Yale at Logan's apartment Rory is unpacking when her cell rings

''Hey!'' Rory says

''Hey Ace how are you?'' Logan asks her

''oh I'm ok just got back to school'' Rory says

''oh yea how was your mom's?'' Logan asks her

''oh well eventful'' Rory tells him

''oh yea what's going on?'' Logan asks her

''oh well mom might be pregnant'' Rory tells him

''What wow...wow so how do you feel about this?'' Logan asks her

''um well besides like really bad '' Rory says

''so when did it happen?'' Logan asks her

''last night with my dad in my house!'' Rory tells him

''oh so you still arn't sure if she is or isin't yet?'' Logan asks her

''no but I have a good feeling she is'' Rory says

''so are they getting married this time?'' Logan asks her

''they arn't sure yet they haven't really talked about anything yet but she said she will let me know when they do'' Rory tells him

''well your mom must be happy to be bringing another life into the world and into the family''

''yea I guess'' Rory says

''so how do you feel about getting another brother or sister'' Logan asks her

''oh I don't know I mean it can't be and maybe won't be that bad I will be getting to be a big sister again and it's going to be a girl I just know it because it's my dad and he's had 2 girls already'' Rory tells him

''your funny Ace he laughs I can try to come home if you need me to come home'' Logan tells her

''um no it's ok I'll be ok stay'' Rory tells him

''you sure?'' Logan asks her

''yea I just need to talk to my mom some more without my dad being there because we sort of arn't talking right now and I'm sure she wants to talk to me but I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk to her yet because I'm still pretty much trying to process and digest this so when are you coming home?'' Rory asks him

''ok...soon'' Logan says

''how soon?'' Rory asks him

''faster than you can I love you'' Logan says

''I love..'' Rory says

The door flies open

''You OMG what are you doing here?'' she asks him and flys into his arms

''happy to see me?'' Logan asks her

''beyond happy aww man she hugs him tighter'' Rory says

''so come on tell me what your doing here'' Rory says

''I'm just here for a quick visit'' Logan tells her

''how quick?'' Rory asks him

''I have a 10 a clock flight back out to London tomorrow'' Logan tells her ''aww man'' she says and kisses him

Logan pulls away ''so what are you up to Ace?'' he asks her

''well just finished unpacking and I was thinking of taking a shower, getting into my pajamas, and getting into bed and going to sleep'' she tells him

''ok go'' he says

''k..'' she sayss ''come here'' she says and kisses him again then grabs her things and goes to get in the shower

The phone rings while Rory is in the shower

Logan answers it

''hello...'' he says

''Logan.. how are you so your finally home huh Rory must be happy?'' she asks him

''yea she is and I'm just here for a quick visit and I'm great congradulation's by the way'' Logan says

''thank you so is Rory around?'' Lorelai asks him

''actucally you just missed her she went to take a shower but I can have her call you back when she's done'' Logan tells her

''um not that's ok I'll call her back in the morning'' Lorelai tells him

''ok cool'' Logan says

''ok well g-night Logan'' Lorelai says

''night Lorelai'' he says and hangs up

After Rory comes out

''hey who was that?'' Rory asks him

''hey Ace your mom just called'' he tells her

''oh yea what did she want?'' Rory asks him

''just to talk to you probably but she said she will call you back in the morning'' Logan says

''ok'' she says and gets into bed

''you ok?'' Logan asks her

''I'm fine'' she tells him

''ok'' he says and gets ready for bed also then gets in next to her

''g-night sweetie I love you'' he says and kisses her

''night Logan I love you too'' she tells him

They fall asleep very happy together 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Lorelai calls Rory's voicemail

''ok I guess since your not picking up your phone I guess I'm going to have to come to you because I know your upset but your trying to act like youe happy when I know your not and I know your upset so I want to come and see you so I can talk to you about this because I know we said we would take things slow and this seems like the opposite of slow so I guess I will see you in a bit and hopefully you will be out of bed and dressed when I get there ok buh-bye'' Lorelai says and hang's up

At Logan's apartment

Rory gets out of bed and theres a beep on her cell she goes to check her voice mail and hears her mom's voice so she ignores it and turns her phone off

''Ace...who was it?'' Logan asks her

''my mom shh go back to sleep sorry I woke ya'' she says and gets back into bed next to Logan

Later on that morning there's a knock on Logan's apartment door

Logan answers it

''hey Lorelai'' he says

''hey Logan is Rory here?'' she asks him

''oh yea come on in'' he says and let's her in

''thanks'' she says

Logan shuts the door

''what are you doing here?'' Rory asks her

''well I just wanted to see you I left you a messege so I take it your cellphone isisn't broken?'' Lorelai asks her

''I just didn't feel like talking to you'' Rory tells her

''I know'' Lorelai says

''listen I gotta run out and take care of a few things it was good seeing you Lorelai'' Logan says

''thanks it's good to see you too'' Lorelai says

Logan leaves

''look I know your a little upset with me'' Lorelai says

''your damn right I'm upset how could you do that in our house especially with him I thought it was something we agreed that would never happen in our house'' Rory says

''well I broke the rules and I love your father and he loves me and we're not sorry that it happened can't you just be happy for us and accept the fact that we're having a baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm not mad about the baby I love the fact that your having a baby I'm just upset at the fact that it's not with the man I hoped it would be with do you know how much this is going to hurt Luke and I am going to love it with all my heart I have a responsibility now of being a big sister I want to be there and in it's life'' Rory tells her

''so all this is about that it's not Luke's baby?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory says nothing

''look I know you love Luke and he loves you like his own but we're not together anymore. It's been 22 years in the making for your dad and I. We were always suppossed to be together and everyone knows it. We have always dreamed of having another kid together and he finally turned his life around and is ready to be a full time dad. We are finally getting the family we have always wanted and your dad and I arn't going to forget about you and just leave you out in the cold...'' Lorelai tells her ''No?'' Rory question's her

''of course not baby we love you so much and we are so proud of you and how far you have come in life and have just dazzled and blossomed into this beautiful smart driven young women you are very special you are our first born you mean everything to us kido'' Lorelai says

''really?'' Rory question's her

''come here ypu she says and just hold's Rory tight ''I'm so sorry babe'' Lorelai says

''I'm sorry too I love you mom'' Rory says

''aww really cuz you didn't mention that I love you too baby'' Lorelai says

Later that night

''so when did you get back?'' Chris asks her

''a little while ago I went to see Rory'' she tells him

''oh yea how is she?'' he asks her

''she's good we talked and she's good and she's really happy that we're having a baby and wants to be in this baby's life and wants to be the best big sister a girl can be and I told her that we will never leave her out in the cold and forget about her and I wanted her to feel included so we're going to do that'' Lorelai tells him

''ok good I knew she would be happy'' Chris says

They both kiss and are very happy 


End file.
